


Video Games

by citrussunscreen



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-29
Updated: 2008-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrussunscreen/pseuds/citrussunscreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6918 Mukuro and Hibari spend a Friday night playing video games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Games

Title: Video Games

Rating: M

Warnings: 6918, a little smut…I suppose, not much, really.

Note: Was feeling a little bored, though really, I should be studying xDD I haven’t played video games in forever, am missing it quite the bit.

Disclaimer: I don’t own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

xxx

Personally, he really did not know why he was spending his precious Friday night playing video games. He’d much rather enjoy spending the night to just sleep away the tired hours, or perhaps even soak in his warm bath surrounded by bubbles.

“Ah” whispered Hibari as he realised that he had missed the boost at the start of the race.

Chuckling, Mukuro smiled with amusement. It was going to be a rather easy win, really. And that thought just made him even more cheerful.

Pouting as he came near to last in the race, Hibari could feel Mukuro looking his way. How shameful.

Noticing the other was gritting his teeth, Mukuro’s smile became even wider. He shovelled a little closer to Hibari “How was it, my glorious win?” he knew he was rubbing salt over Hibari’s wound, the fact that Hibari did not like to lose, not in anything, and especially not to Rokudo Mukuro.

Throwing the other a quick glare, Hibari scooted away from Mukuro. He was not infuriated, just a little dissatisfied was all.

“Oh, I like this course” commented Mukuro joyfully as he ignored how Hibari had scooted away from him. After all, he knew, the bird was going to willingly come and sit in his lap soon. “Remember to pay attention, or you’ll end up last, Kyoya” smiled Mukuro with a hint of smugness as he gave the other a glance.

Frowning, Hibari dismissed Mukuro’s haughty advice, and instead, tried to focus on the game.

‘Hold ‘x’ just before the green light flashes’ Hibari thought to himself, that was how the boost at the start of the race operated, right?

Humming to himself, Mukuro had a wicked smile on his face as he watched the red light flashed “I wonder how many times you’ll scream my name tonight” chuckled Mukuro, loud enough for Hibari to hear.

Twitching, Hibari turned to look at Mukuro with shock, and to also glare at the other.

“You’re too late, Kyoya” smiled Mukuro, who had his eyes glued to the LCD screen before him, “I’m going to win this round, again” emphasised the Mist Guardian

Quickly averting his focus, Hibari fumbled with his control. Once more, he found himself starting from the last place. It was not a very enjoyable feeling, missing the boost that he had so patiently waited for and everyone else, well Mukuro and the CP were all already so far ahead.

And so this time, he really did end up as last place, which to a certain extent, was to be expected, Hibari thought to himself. And once more, Mukuro was first. And the smirk plastered across Mukuro’s face aggravated Hibari. It really did.

”Oh, this track is nice and easy” stressed Mukuro before he winked at Hibari.

Grumbling, Hibari looked away from Mukuro and gripped his Playstation controller tightly. He was determined not to lose to Mukuro.

“I love the way your body jerks up when you cum” smiled Mukuro as he watched the red light flash, signalling for racers to be ready to go.

Cringing, Hibari pursed his lips as he unknowingly pressed the buttons on the controller he was gripping so tightly. His cheeks were flushed red, from embarrassment.

Mukuro gave the other a quick glance “There’s nothing to be embarrassed about” he said confidently “also, Kyoya, the game has started.”

Quickly looking up again, Hibari found the car he was supposed to be driving was just a little bit away from the starting line, and it was skidding, in circles that weren’t so elegant. Cursing silently to himself, Hibari didn’t even know when he had pushed the buttons, or when he had even lowered his head, most likely he did it subconsciously to hide his cheeks from Mukuro’s eyes.

Once more, Hibari felt like he was going to lose. And just somehow, he felt like Mukuro was teasing him on purpose, just so that Mukuro could watch his expression. Yes, Mukuro was teasing him.

“Kyoya” Mukuro drawled out “that was a simple track as well!”

Pouting a little, Hibari gave the other a glare.

“And you came near last for such a simple track” smirked Mukuro.

Looking away from the other, Hibari bit his lips. It wasn’t like he could not listen to what Mukuro was commenting about.

“Alright then, let’s choose this track” murmured Mukuro, just loud enough for Hibari to hear.

Nodding, Hibari placed his attention on the LCD screen. The red light flashed.

Mukuro did not say a word.

The yellow light flashed.

The room was silent, only filled with the soft music from the game. Mukuro had not spoken.

The green light flashed, and Mukuro still had not spoken.

Eyebrows raising, Hibari took a quick glance at Mukuro. It wasn’t like he was worried or anything, he just wanted to see that Mukuro wasn’t planning anything funny was all. After all, he had, finally gotten the boost and was in the lead, allowing himself to proudly praise himself in the inside.

“I wonder what position I could start you with” Mukuro said loud and clear “and how many times can we do it tonight”

Shock consumed Hibari, he could not believe what he had just heard. Something so vulgar. He realised he could not concentrate on the game as Mukuro kept on talking.

“We could start on the couch, and then perhaps roll onto the floor in which then I’ll bring you to the dinner table and do you there. Then we can go take a bath together with your voice echoing off of the tiles in the bathroom. Yes, and then the bedroom, the bed, maybe I should tie you up or I could…”

“Pervert!” cried Hibari as he cut the other off with the controller he threw at Mukuro that missed.

Mukuro chuckled “Oya, oya, so rash, Kyoya” Mukuro placed his controller down, much more elegantly than what Hibari had done with his own “You just lost, you know?”

Looking away from the other, Hibari was pouting. He hated Mukuro’s smug look, especially that all-knowing smirk of his.

“You look so intimidating when you’re standing” chuckled Mukuro.

Frowning, Hibari hadn’t even realised he was standing “Stop saying such vulgar things!” complained Hibari.

Humming, Mukuro smiled at Hibari, he was tempted to say ‘make me’ but thought better “Come sit in my lap and I’ll ‘stop saying such vulgar things’, okay?”

Hibari gave a ‘do you really think I will?’ look and crossed his arms.

Seeing the others hesitation, Mukuro smirked “Oya? I see, you really want me to have five consecutive wins that badly, so cute”

Eyes narrowing, Hibari stomped over to the other, much like a child, and he squat in front of Mukuro before giving the other a punch to the face.

Holding his cheek, Mukuro smiled with delight as Hibari promptly sat in his lap.

He had caught his bird.

Hibari knew, he knew that Mukuro was most likely planning something devious. Yet, it was the fifth race, and really, he did not want to hear any more from the other. And perhaps this time he might just come first in the race. Highly unlikely though, but that’s not stopping him from persisting! He will, eventually, defeat Rokudo Mukuro.

The red light flashed.

The yellow light flashed

The green light flashed.

And a small smile graced Hibari’s lips as he realised that Mukuro had not tried anything funny. And then, he felt it, the movement of lips on his neck. Hibari dropped his control and turned around, shaking Mukuro’s mouth off of his neck.

“What are you doing!?” growled Hibari as he attempted to free himself, however, Mukuro’s sudden hold on him did not allow him to move.

“It’s alright, I paused the game” whispered Mukuro as he moved his legs so that they were clamping the other tightly and his hands slipping into the other’s pants.

Looking up, Hibari noted, the game was indeed ‘paused’, and he sighed as he focused back onto the hands that were expectedly, touching him. And so, he grumbled as his eyebrows frowned, his hands moving to remove Mukuro’s hands from under his pants.

“Why don’t we have some fun tonight, Kyoya-kun?” smirked Mukuro as his fingers persisted.

Hibari gave the other a glare, though he personally thought that it was not deathly enough “We can have fun playing this racing game so wanted to play so much” complained Hibari as he swatted the hands away “So leave me alone” the Cloud Guardian added, as an afterthought.

Chuckling softly, Mukuro nodded, agreeing with what Hibari was saying “I know, it’s fun”

‘Exactly’ thought Hibari as he rolled his eyes.

However, Mukuro’s smile widened when he slithered his hands inside of Hibari’s pants once more “But this is much more fun, is it not, Kyoya?” Mukuro moved his fingers slowly over the other’s building erection “Perhaps this will teach you to pay more attention to what’s before you”

Giving the other a ‘What?’ look, Hibari bit his lips as his hands naturally gripped tightly onto Mukuro’s arms.

“Who knew Hibari Kyoya would be so bashful” commented Mukuro as his hands worked diligently.

“And who knew Rokudo Mukuro was so perverted” Hibari taunted back.

Leaning in closer, Mukuro placed his lips over the other’s ear lobe, sucking softly before whispering softly into the other’s ear “Why don’t we try to see if what you say is true”

Grimacing, Hibari cursed himself. He really did not need a perverted Rokudo Mukuro all over him at that moment. It was going to be a long night, they probably wouldn’t even finish the racing game, and hell, wasn’t he supposed to be studying, it is a Friday night and there is school tomorrow.

 


End file.
